1. Field
This disclosure relates to hysteresis circuits, and more particularly, to compensated hysteresis circuits.
2. Related Art
Hysteresis circuits, Schmitt triggers being the most commonly known, have uses where they, due to the hysteresis, are particularly efficient such as level detectors in noisy environments and oscillators. The utility of hysteresis circuits can depend on the precision that is needed for the particular application. Having two trigger points that go along with hysteresis can also make it difficult to have precision and also with variations due to temperature changes and due to power supply voltage variations which combines with other typical issues such as process variations.
Accordingly there is a need for a hysteresis circuit that improves upon one or more of the issues raised above.